Stick to the Plan, Stilinski
by imperfectinsanity
Summary: Sometimes there's things that you think wouldn't be a good combination end up turning out to be like a perfect combination. You know, like two people together that nobody ever thought would be together. Sex. On a desk. That is all.


Plans never fall through the way they're supposed to. Stiles Stilinski definitely did _**not **_plan on becoming mates with a certain rugged, but surprisingly alluring, werewolf named Derek Hale. In spite of his grueling attempts at extinguishing his attraction for the older man, Stiles was always curious about the intensity he saw burning behind Derek's raw blue eyes. Curiosity killed the cat, or so the saying goes. One thing lead to another, and regardless of their intentions and aversions for each other, their chemistry ignited a romance no one could have pictured.

_Sometimes there's things that you think wouldn't be a good combination end up turning out to be like a perfect combination. You know, like two people together that nobody ever thought would be together._

Today was the epitome of a plan not going the way it was supposed to.

Recently things around the Stilinski household had been pretty tight-lipped, on the Sheriff's side anyways. Stiles had been showing signs of heavy stress, and so the Sheriff decided it would be best if he did everything in his ability to keep his son's nose out of his cases. It was enough for the boy to agonize over his school and social life, but on top of that he tried to take on his father's cases left and right.

To his discontent, Stiles had been forced out of his father's work life. After about two weeks of no news, no unsolved murders to study, no strange disappearances, Stiles grew restless. The only way he was going to learn anything about the town's unusual occurrences would be if he broke into his Dad's office. That was a simple enough task with a trusty, or… semi-trustworthy… lookout.

Today's unlucky candidate was one surly pup of a boyfriend, Derek Hale, dragged along after the persistence of his younger counterpart.

"Why exactly do I need to be here?" The testy Hale asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dude, you're my lookout." Stiles whined, having explained this a good fifteen times already.

Derek raised a brow in amusement and opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by his impatient partner in crime.

"Just… you know, do you're wolfy thing. Use those… wolfy senses of yours." Stiles used his hands in his explanation, backing up towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, still facing Derek, and jumped a bit at the noise it made.

He waved it off with a slight smile before backing into the office, courtesy of his specially copied keycard.

Derek rolled his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle a bit before taking his stance outside the door.

Stiles was no stranger to his dad's office, so finding the files wouldn't be a problem. However, sorting through the boring news and arrests to find those interesting headlines was another story.

Stiles slid behind his dad's desk and knelt down by the cabinet. He slid open the one with the most recent files and began sorting. A few minutes in, he let out an exasperated sigh. There was literally nothing in there worth his time.

At the sound of Stiles' resolution, Derek left his post at the door, making his way into the office.

"No luck I'm guessing."

"Yeah, well… Hey- You can't leave your post like that. That defeats the whole purpose of you being here!" Stiles groaned.

"No one's coming. Door or not, I've got 'wolfy senses.'" Derek rebutted, air quotations around 'wolfy senses'.

"Right. Look at you being a team player." Stiles laughed a bit and pushed Derek's shoulder playfully.

Derek rolled his eyes and placed one wide palm on Stiles' waist.

"Hey, looks like we're going to second base already. Hands below the shoulders, it's a new record." The younger teen teased. Just as he said that, Derek pulled his hand away. "Aw c'mon, don't be such a sourwolf. Can't take a joke, Derek?"

"That nickname is ridiculous." Derek shook his head a bit, a slight smile pulling at the edges of his lips as he moved both hands to Stiles' waist this time.

"I'll work on something a little more creative." Stiles laughed and pulled Derek down into a brief kiss.

Derek was having none of that, and instead pressed his boyfriend back against the wall, hands still firmly on his waist, lips pressed to Stiles'.

"Mmf. Really? Is subtle in your vocabulary?" Stiles mumbled against Derek's wideset lips.

Derek chuckled and proceeded to pull back and just look at his shorter boyfriend. Stiles watched as his boyfriend eyed him, and he half-smirked, leaning in to kiss Derek's neck. Derek's teeth set on edge and he groaned.

"Damn it Stiles. Do you really want to do this here?"

Stiles didn't answer, instead trailing warm, damp, kisses down the side of the werewolf's neck.

"Apparently you do." Without any verbal response from Stiles, Derek proceeded to pick his boyfriend up by the hips, knocking aside some things from the Sheriff's desk and placing Stiles ontop of it.

Their lips collided and fingertips slid down firm chests. Stiles tugged Derek's shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. Derek then proceeded to literally tear Stiles' shirt to shreds with his teeth.

"You're paying for that." Stiles teased.

Derek grunted in response, pressing their hips together, his hands on Stiles' thighs. His lips pressed to Stiles' collarbone, where a few faded hickies made their mark. He grazed his canines over the sensitive skin, then bit at it lightly. Stiles bruised so easily, it was kind of endearing in a way.

Derek wasn't one for much foreplay, unlike Stiles, so after leaving a few deep red marks along Stiles' neck and down his chest, he was moving to unbutton his own pants. Stiles took the cue and tugged his own jeans down. Of course, today had to be the day he'd worn tighty-whities.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Stiles demanded.

Derek had amused look in his eyes as he glanced down at Stiles' choice of underwear, then back up.

Stiles looked down again as well, and he had to laugh at himself a bit.

Derek slid his own jeans down, revealing his own lack of underwear, and that awesome package of course.

"Feel free to tear these tighty-whities up. I'm never wearing them again for fear of another undeniably embarrassing episode like this." Stiles said, his cheeks a light pink.

"Whatever you say." Derek responded and used his claws to tug the undergarments off.

He then hoisted Stiles' legs over his shoulders. Times like this, when they were severely lacking in preparation, were times when his ability to take away pain were helpful. Still, Derek did wet his hands a bit and stroke his shaft to its' full hardness before attempting to push inside of his smaller boyfriend.

"Ugh… You know I'm not good with main. Ouch. Careful." Stiles complained until Derek was fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend.

The larger male remained still until Stiles gave him the okay, which was a thumbs up. Stiles clawed at the wooden surface beneath him as his boyfriend began to thrust in and out of him. He would never get used to this feeling. There was something profound about sex, and it wasn't just the unbelievable satisfaction it gave a hormonal teenage boy. The way that Derek measured his movements to please Stiles in just the right ways, the way that sweat rolled down Derek's tanned chest, the way that Derek would growl like an animal as he pounded into Stiles- all of that was what made sex with Derek so…awesome.

"D…Damn Stiles."

And then there was the way that Derek let go of his cool and calm façade when he was deep inside of his mate.

Stiles fingers dug into the wooden desk, probably leaving some permanent marks that would be hard to cover up. He was already so close…

Derek's hands slipped a bit as he gripped at the edge of the desk. The look on Stiles' face was enough to make anyone lose control, but his entire demeanor was tantalizing. Sweat matted the boy's light brunette hair to his face, and his lips were parted in a look of ecstasy.

Lost in the moment, the sound of a keycard being swiped and a door opening was the last thing on Derek Hale's mind, wolfy senses or not.

However, the sound of keys dropping in the office was enough to make both the boys turn their heads.

"Dad!"

Derek pulled out and just stood there, eyes wide and looking to Stiles for a plan of action.

Sheriff Stilinski stood there with a blank expression on his face. He then proceeded to turn around and shut the door.

Derek furrowed his brows and listened. He heard as the Sheriff pulled out his phone.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need to order a new desk for my office."

Stiles stood up, starting to put on what was left of his clothing. He looked up at Derek, half-dressed and incredulous after their… interruption.

"Next time, we're sticking to the plan!"


End file.
